The Dark One's Distraction
by herballady
Summary: Camelot, Emma's the Dark One. Regina is trying to have a serious conversation with Emma about saving herself from the darkness, when she realizes Emma is not paying attention. Concerned, and annoyed, she demands Emma tell her why she is so distracted. Both characters belong to OUAT.


Emma felt the power course through her body; it was so intoxicating. And the darkness brought such delicious thoughts to the forefront of her mind. For example, she was intensely aware of the way Regina's silky maroon shirt was open to reveal an enjoyable amount of cleavage and highlighted her collar bones. Normally, she would push those thoughts aside during a crisis like this, but now it seemed like all she could think about. She licked her lips unconsciously and tried to focus on what Regina was saying.

"—right?" Regina was looking at her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I agree," she said, trying to cover up her mental slip. Regina just stared at her, very clearly aware that Emma had not been paying attention.

"Miss Swan, where is your mind?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"You…" Emma paused, trying to keep her eyes away from Regina's breasts, "You don't want to know."

"Don't give in to the darkness," she said, "We have a job to do here and I don't want to be off foiling the Dark One's plot on top of everything else."

"That's not funny Regina," Emma growled, her temper suddenly flaring up.

"It wasn't meant to be funny. I'm serious Emma," Regina glared.

"I mean seriously Emma, you aren't even paying attention to what I'm talking to you about. Where is your mind?"

Emma's anger rose even more and she felt herself begin to lose control.

"Don't ask me that Regina, you won't like it."

Regina sighed and looked down, reaching for something as she said, "You force me to do this then." Regina pulled out the Dagger.

"Dark One, what were you thinking about while I was talking to you?" she asked. Emma's control broke and she felt the power take over.

"This," said Emma, snapping her fingers. A cloud of grey smoke enveloped them both and Regina felt the unnerving sensation of drastic movement.

. . .

Regina regained consciousness, oddly standing in the middle of a room. She seemed magically immobilized and, she quickly realized, entirely naked. Emma stalked towards her, wearing skin-tight ebony pants and a dark tank top.

"Emma—"

"Shut up," Emma commanded, smiling darkly as she reached her.

"You wanted to know what I was thinking about?" she said, leaning close to Regina and almost breathing the words, "Let me show you."

Emma allowed herself to kiss Regina's neck, intoxicated by her scent. Her hands made their way to Regina's naked hips and she centered herself in front of the woman.

"We don't have time for this," Regina pleaded, still unable to move.

"You commanded me. Besides, I've missed this," she replied as she gently moved her hands up. She tenderly cupped Regina's breasts and began massaging them eagerly. They were so soft and supple.

"Emma," Regina's voice was sharp, but laced with desire, "Emma, we can't. Not right now."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Emma asked, waving one hand vaguely before returning to her breasts. Regina found herself unable to talk. Emma smiled before lowering her lips to Regina's neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling in all of the spots that made the dark haired woman quiver. Her hands roamed the upper half of Regina's body and she slowly kissed and licked her way down to cover one of her firm nipples with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the erect nipple as she kneaded the rest of her breast. Regina still couldn't say a word, but she moaned in arousal as Emma teased her.

Slowly, Emma sank to her knees, caressing every inch of Regina's skin. She grasped Regina's firm ass and kissed her way closer and closer to the woman's dripping center. She ran her tongue excruciatingly close to her clit, evoking a loud, desperate second moan.

The blonde looked up at her, "What is it, my Queen? Are you enjoying yourself?" Desperate and beyond thought, Regina nodded, moaning again.

Emma smiled and buried her tongue in Regina's aching core. She took pleasure in running her tongue over the throbbing clit and lapping at the wetness that emanated from her.

"Fuck," Emma whispered to herself before pushing her tongue deep inside of Regina, who was shaking with desperate need. Emma reached up to massage her breasts once again as Regina came closer and closer to release.

When Regina was seconds from orgasm, Emma released her from the freezing spell. Emma thrust her tongue deep inside of Regina who came, unconsciously grasping her hair to pull Emma closer and keep her tongue deep inside. Despite Regina's hands holding her head there, Emma quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers and began concentrating on her clit with her clever tongue.

"Oh fuck, Emma. Oh, please, yes!" Regina cried; she thrust her hips forward as she began to orgasm again. Emma moaned in response and redoubled her efforts, making Regina come a third time. Regina began to collapse and Emma caught her as she did, letting the woman slide to the floor gently.

Regaining her breath, Regina pulled Emma to the floor and climbed on top of her. As she did, violet smoke surrounded them and Emma too found herself naked. Naked, and restrained by handcuffs. She smiled, remembering her days as acting sheriff.

"You're not the only one with magic, Miss Swan," she taunted as she pressed herself against Emma's warm core.

"You're dripping on me, and I like it."

"I thought you might," Regina said smoothly and began gently rocking back and forth, taking advantage of the wetness to rub her womanhood against Emma's clit. Emma moaned as Regina gently rode her, stimulating sensual parts of one another. With her careful motions, Regina's breasts bounced almost as if they were moving in slow motion. She could feel Emma's eyes upon them.

"Enjoying the view? I'm impressed with your control. With all your power, you could easily release your hands to let them explore." She put her hands on Emma's chest and increased her pace.

"It's not about control, it's about knowing when to strike," Emma smirked and waved two of her fingers, wrists still confined by the cuffs. A gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped Regina and she looked down to see that Emma had conjured a strap on.

"Oh Emma," Regina moaned into Emma's ear, "You feel incredible inside of me." Emma almost growled with desire. Regina rocked back and forth, closing her eyes with pleasure and leaning down to hang her breasts temptingly near Emma's mouth. Regina could tell the blonde was fighting the desire to grab her and was determined to force Emma's will. As Regina came closer to orgasm, she held eye contact with Emma, silently daring her to give in to her need. Emma growled and the cuffs disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. Her hands dropped to Regina's hips and she thrust deeper inside of her. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she reached her release. She collapsed on top of Emma, who continued to thrust inside of her until she came again, breathing hard and moaning.

Emma's hands roamed up and down Regina's body as she was gasping for air. She kissed her deeply and Regina suddenly felt the device against her become warm and flesh like. Emma pushed into her slowly, and Regina said breathlessly, "Well that's new."

"I've always wanted to feel you this way," she pulled Regina in closer to her. They kissed as their pace slowly increased. Regina put her hands on Emma's breasts and pushed her down.

"Be still," she held her down and moved to take all of Emma into her. Still straddling her in a dominant restraint, Regina massaged and teased Emma's breasts while moving her body in response to her lover's twitches of approval within. She started to moan and nip at Emma's ears and neck. Moaning in return, Emma thrust her hips upward.

"Dear god, Regina," she grabbed her ass and pulled her close. Emma let out one last moan, one that she had never heard before and Regina felt a rush of warm wetness. Before she could move, Emma grabbed her and flipped her over. Teasing and pushing into Regina from behind made Emma lose herself in passion. She took a firm hold of Regina's hips, moving quickly and desperately. Regina tightened around her, Emma continued her pace and once again filled Regina with a warmth. Regina collapsed and sighed heavily to help catch her breath. Emma grabbed her hips and tried to pull her back up.

"Swan, that's enough. If you do anything else to me, I don't think I'll ever be able to use my vagina again."

Emma laughed, "Sorry, but you did order me to reveal what I had been so distracted by."

"Do I want to know which part of this you were thinking about?" she interrupted.

"Ah, some of that was just for fun. But I'll tell you, I wanted to fuck you until you couldn't handle anymore." Regina smiled at her mischievously, quickly moving her mouth down to the new appendage and enveloping it gently. Surprised and sensitive in a new way, Emma groaned and entangled her fingers in Regina's dark hair. Regina nodded her head in sync with movements of her tongue, causing Emma to fall back and arch her back in pleasure. Regina took the opportunity to grasp the blonde's breasts firmly as she worked Emma into a frenzy. Bucking her hips, Emma rode the waves of pleasure until she orgasmed. Regina licked her lips and kissed Emma on the cheek.

"Now, Miss Swan, are you ready to get back to work?" she said with a smile.


End file.
